sayap-sayap penerbang
by kindovvf
Summary: Pada suatu hari, Momo mendapatkan sayap dan dapat terbang tinggi.


vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
here goes your daily dose of dellmomo.

* * *

 **sayap-sayap penerbang  
** kindovvf

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Momo mendapatkan sayap dan dapat terbang tinggi.

Dell terbangun dari tidur siangnya yang damai sejahtera dan tanpa mimpi, tergugah karena bebunyian yang terdengar seperti seseorang berusaha bertengger di kusen jendela namun gagal total. Butuh beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata sebelum Dell berhasil mengingat siapa dirinya, tengah di mana, dan apa yang harus dilakukan jika pada suatu siang ter- _random_ sedunia, kau terbangun karena bunyi keriat-keriut daun jendela kamarmu.

Dell menoleh ke kanan, menyebabkan sebelah matanya tenggelam di bantal. Ada buntalan besar di jendela. Apa itu? Dell memaksa berpikir di antara kabut tidur dan jiwa yang masih setengah sadar. Dia menyipitkan mata dan menangkap bentuk rambut, lalu dua kaki, dan sebuah wajah.

Kabar baiknya, buntalan itu ternyata manusia. Kabar buruknya, apakah kamarnya kemasukan maling supertolol yang nekat merampoki rumah orang di siang bolong?

Tapi, pikir Dell, kali ini sambil sungguh-sungguh berkonsentrasi menghilangkan kantuk, mana ada maling yang punya rambut pink cetar senyentrik itu? Dan apakah maling zaman sekarang akan dengan sangat percaya dirinya tersenyum lebar pada si empu rumah jika tertangkap basah sedang mengutil? Seumur hidup, Dell cuma kenal satu orang berambut pink seperti itu. Kecuali Momo ternyata selama ini bekerja paruh waktu sebagai maling, Dell tidak punya dugaan lain tentang siapakah sosok _absurd_ yang tengah melambaikan tangan dari jarak dua meter tersebut...

Dell melotot.

Dell tersentak bangun hingga duduk tegak. Gerakan mendadak barusan membuat selimutnya jatuh ke lantai. Dell memelototi selimut tersebut setengah tersinggung. Jadi dia tidur siang dengan selimut. Di tengah hari sepanas ini. Pantas saja kausnya basah oleh keringat.

"Hai, Tukang Tidur!" Si maling yang ternyata Momo berseru ceria. Dell mengangkat tangan dan menyapu rambutnya dengan bingung. Momo tengah duduk santai di jendela yang terbuka lebar, dua kaki berjinjit menyentuh lantai kamar. Dell bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ekspresi kelewat cerah Momo. Dan apakah kamarnya memang segelap ini? Tubuh Momo tidak mungkin selebar itu untuk menutupi seluruh lubang jendela dan menghalangi cahaya menerobos ke dalam. Apalagi Momo ceking, sama sekali tidak gembrot, jadi jelas tidak mungkin.

Kecuali, jika yang bersangkutan sedang merentangkan sayap lebar-lebar.

Tangan Dell tanpa sadar menjauh dari rambut, turun perlahan-lahan sebagai reaksi dari keterkejutannya. Dia ternganga pada sepasang sayap di punggung Momo. Dikuceknya mata sekali, lalu dua kali, dan ketika sayap Momo masih ada di sana, pandangannya naik menemui mata Momo. Sorot mata Momo sendiri seolah menunggu Dell mengucapkan sesuatu.

Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Dell membuka mulut. "Wow," katanya, tidak menemukan reaksi yang lebih baik atau lebih cerdas.

Momo menggelengkan kepala. Senyuman di sana belum luntur, justru digantikan kekehan main-main. "Reaksimu lama sekali."

Dell beringsut ke tepi tidur, mendekati jendela tanpa bangkit berdiri. Momo mengayun-ayunkan kaki seolah menanti reaksi yang lebih berarti.

Sebelah kaki Dell menyentuh lantai, sedangkan satunya masih dilipat di depan tubuh. Dia mengerjap untuk meyakinkan diri, bahwa sosok di jendela memanglah Momo, bukan malaikat apalagi maling yang entah bagaimana berhasil mencuri sayap dari khayangan. "Kapan kaudapatkan sayap itu?"

Momo menoleh ke samping, ikut mengamati sayapnya. "Satu jam yang lalu. Aku bangun tidur dan tahu-tahu sudah begini."

Nada bicara Momo kentara sekali menyiratkan rasa senang dan bangga yang melimpah ruah. Dell mendapati sinar mata supercerah di mata Momo, pertanda tingkat energi positif Momo sedang ada di titik tertinggi, atau dengan kata lain, gadis itu memang sedang _bahagia_.

Yah, memang siapa, sih, yang tidak bahagia di hari pertama mendapat sayap? Pancaran Momo terasa seperti kembang api yang meledak-ledak, membuat Dell tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum walaupun tipis. Dia mengangkat bahu dengan tulus. "Yah, selamat, kalau begitu."

Momo melompat dari kusen jendela. Dia limbung nyaris seketika, masih kepayahan mengimbangi berat tambahan sepasang sayap di punggung. Dell bangkit seperti kilat, menangkap pergelangan tangan Momo tepat waktu. Sebelah tangan Momo yang lain berhasil meraih permukaan dinding. Dell melawan rasa pusing yang timbul karena berdiri terlalu mendadak, tapi itu lebih baik daripada menyaksikan Momo terjatuh dan mematahkan beberapa persendian sayapnya. Sayap baru biasanya rapuh dan belum stabil. Sebagian kepedulian Dell juga bersumber dari segepok utang budi: dulu ketika Dell pertama kali punya sayap, Momo-lah yang menyelamatkan dia dari menubruk pohon di ujung jalan.

Dell mengangkat alis. Momo menyimak gestur itu dan menjawab, "Oke."

Momo mengartkan pertanyaan _"Kau oke?"_ tanpa suaranya dengan baik. Dell hendak melepaskan Momo, tapi Momo buru-buru mencengkeram balik. "Sebentar! Sayap ini lebih berat dari perkiraanku. Tunggu aba-abaku."

Dell menurut-menurut saja. Dulu, Momo jugalah yang meminjamkan bahunya sebagai pegangan Dell saat belajar terbang. Dell tidak tahu pasti, tapi konon, kaum adam memang jauh lebih kikuk dalam mengendalikan sayap untuk pertama kali.

"Oke, coba lepaskan."

Dell melepaskan pergelangan tangan Momo perlahan-perlahan. Momo berkonsentrasi penuh pada lantai, kening berkerut dalam. Setelah lima detik berdiri sendiri dan tidak tampak tanda-tanda dia akan oleng atau terpeleset, Momo menarik tangan dari dinding dan berdiri tegak. Raut puas kembali mengembang di muka Momo. "Oke," ulangnya, kali ini lebih yakin.

Dell mundur sedikit. Dia dan Momo hanya berjarak satu lengan, dengan dia menjulang setengah kepala lebih tinggi dari Momo, memberikan dia akses leluasa untuk mengamati sayap Momo. Dia baru menyadari warna sayap Momo lebih cerah dari kebanyakan orang. Dan lebih besar. Momo dapat membungkus dirinya sendiri sebanyak dua kali dengan sayap selebar itu, dan masih akan ada cukup sisa untuk turut serta membungkus Dell.

Momo ganti mengangkat alis. Dia mengacungkan tangan ke depan muka Dell, membawa temannya itu kembali ke bumi. "Dell? Kau oke?"

Dell mengerjap. Dia belum sampai pada tahap melamun, tapi sepertinya sudah terlalu lama diam melongo. Dell berdehem untuk membersihkan tenggorokan. "Sori." Dia menambahkan setelah merenung sebentar, "Kau akan jadi Penerbang yang baik."

Momo ganti mengangkat alis heran. Dia tidak mengantisipasi ucapan bijak sarat motivasi datang dari Dell, tapi sudah sejak lama dia memutuskan semua ucapan dan doa punya kesempatan terkabul, maka diangkatnya jempol sambil mengangguk penuh semangat. "Aku harap juga begitu."

Momo membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu tanpa percakapan. Setelah yakin Dell tidak akan mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, dia segera mengungkapkan tujuan utamanya bertandang kemari. "Nah, aku tahu aku memang belum bisa mengendalikan sayapku dengan baik, tapi aku cukup percaya diri tidak akan menubruk sesuatu atau melanggar rambu-rambu. Aku juga tahu sayapmu sedang direparasi, yang membuat kau tidak bisa terbang untuk lima hari ke depan," Dia memberi jeda sesaat bagi Dell untuk menyerap ucapannya. Ketika Dell tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda hendak memprotes, Momo melanjutkan, mata dilapisi ruah-ruah pengharapan. "Jadi, yah ... mau kubawa terbang?"

Kata Dell, itu bukan tawaran yang buruk.

* * *

prompt: spread my wings and make me fly (hummingbird heartbeat by katy perry)


End file.
